If Time Could Turn
by DarDar22
Summary: Hermione finds her time turner, and tries to go back in time to save Draco, her love, from his death. But what if her finger slips? And she goes too far.. SEQUEL TO DRACO, A SLYTHERIN, AND HERMIONE, A GRYFFINDOR
1. Default Chapter

Phew, a few wanted me to write a sequel for "Draco, a Slytherin, and Hermione, a Gryffindor" so, here it is!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"No, no, please don't!" Hermione whispered, tears running down her cheeks. She was sweating as if she were in a sauna. Her roommates were fast asleep, utterly oblivious to the fact that Hermione was having the 5th nightmare in a row. The scene was playing over and over again, until she would wake up.  
  
In her mind, Draco fell again, and Hermione stood there. She didn't even run to him. Slowly he was fading from her mind, as Hermione's eyes flew open. She sat straight up in her bed, looking around at her surroundings. Everything was the same. Lavender was still in the bed next to her, Crooshanks was once again at the foot of her bed, even after she'd pushed him off, and Draco was still gone.  
  
Hermione lay back against her headboard, breathing hard. The heat around her was unbearable, the sweat dripping slowly down her arms, and neck. Calm down Hermione, She thought to herself, it was just a dream.  
  
But it had happened. Exactly three weeks before, the one and only Voldermort had murdered Draco. And now, Hermione was stuck, prepared to revenge Draco's death. She rolled over on her stomach, pushing her face far into the pillow as she cried. She didn't want to let anyone hear her cry. She knew she did it in her sleep, and she didn't want to let herself do it when she was awake. At least Hermione could help it then.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Hermione rushed down to breakfast. Her eyes were drooping, with black marks under then, from lack of sleep. Her hair was bushier than ever. She sat down next to Ginny, one of her few friends left. After Harry and Ron had found out about her "affair," as they called it, they ignored her. Every once in a while she could get a simple hello, but that was about it. Hermione glanced down at her food. Pumpkin Juice, and toast, this was what Draco ate everyday.  
  
No, stop it Hermione." She told her self bitterly. "He's gone, and there's no way to get him back."  
  
Yet, even as she pushed herself to believe that, she couldn't help feeling that there had to be a way. She finished off her meal, and slowly walked with Ginny, not listening to a word she was saying.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione was immediately brought out her reverie, slightly smiling. "Sorry Gin," she said. "Just thinking."  
  
"I can only guess about what." She said softly.  
  
Hermione, about to answer, was cut off as Ginny walked into her class. Hermione sighed and continued walking. This was going to be a long day.  
  
It seemed as if it'd been forever, as the last class ended. Hermione was the first out the door, and practically ran to a deserted room at the far end of the castle. She was going to be late, and Snape always bothered her about it.  
  
She flew into the room, feeling everyone's eyes on her.  
  
"Again. Late for the 4th time this week." Snape glared at. "Miss Granger, this is a serious operation."  
  
His last words were cut off though, as Professor Dumbledore waved his hand. "Now, Now Severus. It was only a few minutes. We are lucky to have her brains with us at all. Be thankful." Dumbledore looked at Hermione and gave her a wink.  
  
At his side, Snape was glaring daggers at her, and Hermione looked back, with just as much hatred, if not more. Both of them sat down heavily, still glancing angrily at each other.  
  
"Why does he have to be working with me on this?" she thought to herself.  
  
Hermione and Snape would be making a potion together. It was to be slipped into Voldermort's drink at the next meeting, making him temporarily paralyzed. Hermione still couldn't believe Snape was on their side. He was so cruel, and cold. His eyes were like black coal, which had already been burned. She then focused her attention on Dumblefore.  
  
"You must be ready to work together as a team. There's no other way to bring Voldermort down." He seemed to be looking at Hermione and Snape more than anyone else. "Now, I want us to talk about what we're doing. Severus, would you like to come first?"  
  
"Miss Granger," he said with a grimace, "and I will be brewing a potion, in which to make him paralyzed. I will slip the potion into his goblet, at our next meeting. I plan to sneak away after watching him drink the potion. I will join you at the edge of the woods, then we'll attack."  
  
"Yes, Yes. That sounds almost perfect. Or at least it's the best we've got." Dumbledore shrugged. "Now, to get to work." He went on explaining the jobs of other wizards, and teachers. She and Snape had the most important job of all by far, though.  
  
Almost an hour and a half later, the meeting was closed.  
  
She paused and walked up to Snape. " What time would you like me at the dungeons tomorrow?" she asked, nonchalantly fingering at the ends of her books.  
  
Snape looked at her. "After your last class." He said simply, then turned to leave.  
  
"Of course. Of course Dumbledore had to give me the hardest person to work with. He had to assign me to the man that was Head of Slytherin House, was against muggles, and hated Gryffindors even more." She thought. Hermione was both of those.  
  
"It's my lucky day." She muttered to herself, walking quickly up to Gryffindor dorm-rooms.  
  
She said the password (twisted snitch) walked up to her room, lighting her wand. Clumsily, she fell into her bed, saying "nox" softly, and falling asleep.  
  
I know it was kind of short, but the first couple will be, considering I have to outline the plot. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Thankies! 


	2. Chapter 2

Four reviews in one or two days! YaY! Well, thanks to the few that did. And -bessalora- Yes, I already came up with a way for it to happen, if it DID happen at all. I'm about 75% sure I will though. It'll probably come up in the next chapter or so. I want to get started out with Volie first. So keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up. She had small flecks of the dream in her mind. At least she hadn't woken up that night. Tiredly, she got out of bed. Looking around, she realized everyone was already gone, most likely at breakfast.  
  
"Oh Gosh." She muttered, throwing things around her bed.  
  
Finally, she was clothed in her Gryffindor uniform, and her cloak over it. Hurriedly, she rushed down to Great Hall. Most people were already eating, she noticed, as she glanced around. Her gaze landed on Pansy, and Hermione eyes seemed to grow dark. Pansy was sitting there, her arms around a boy Hermione didn't recognize. Slowly, her eyes became suggesting, and Pansy leaned in for a very aggressive looking kiss. Hermione would have thrown up, if she had had anything inside of her. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her of how hungry she really was.  
  
Slowly, she sat down, still looking at Pansy. "She can't even wait more than three weeks to get over the guy she was in "love" with." Hermione thought angrily, but her thoughts quickly subsided as Ginny took hold on her attention.  
  
"So, what time are you going to help Snape today?" she said quietly, making sure no one was eavesdropping.  
  
Ginny had been the only person Hermione felt was trustworthy enough to tell her everything that went on behind the scenes.  
  
"Ugh." Hermione sighed. "Did you have to remind me? After my last class, and it's going to be hell. I can feel it."  
  
Ginny started talking about the soon-to-be first date she had with Colin Creevy, and Hermione snorted into her gravy.  
  
"Colin Creevy?" She sputtered, cracking up. Then, noticing the look on Ginny's face, she straightened up, keeping herself from smiling. "How cute? Whatever happened to Seamus though? Weren't you two dating? I thought you were like madly in love with him" Hermione said, stuffing her mouth with food.  
  
Ginny glared, but a touch of sadness was seen in her eyes, at Seamus's name.  
  
"Well, " She paused stuttering. "Things weren't working out, and then he told mehestartedlikingsomeoneelse." The last five or six words were spoken with great speed.  
  
Hermione looked confused. "Wait, what?"  
  
A frown appeared on her face as Seamus walked by. "He told me he started liking someone else." She said softly.  
  
"Oh Gin!" Hermione said sadly, hugging her. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Ginny hugged back, a little tighter than usual. "Yeah, I know. So am I."  
  
"Gin, Seamus is a jerk. Colin seems a lot sweeter than him. You go out with Colin, and have a good time." Hermione said standing up. It was time for her next class.  
  
She left with a warm good-bye to Ginny and a couple of other people and walked to her next class. She looked around at the walls, not paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly a figure came across her path, and she walked straight into it. Her books all over the floor, and her rubbing her head, Hermione looked up. Straight into the emerald- green eyes of Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry!" Harry started turning a slight pink, as Hermione tried to produce a smile. It came out to be an uncertain and frail looking line on her face.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Harry said uncomfortably, picking up his and her books as quickly as possible.  
  
"How are you doing?" Hermione still remembered the amazing times they had when they had gone out with eachother. It was very long ago. Then, Harry fell in love with Lavender Brown, and Hermione had ignored him, hurt. He did much the same for her. But after a while, things cooled down, and they were acquaintances. But after him and Ron had found out about Hermione and Draco, even Ron started giving her the cold shoulder. She still remembered the conversation.  
  
"He's been ragging on my family for years Hermione!" Ron had yelled. And then he had sulked. Hermione had cried. A week after Draco's death, and Ron STILL couldn't forget about what he felt for Draco. Even after he was dead. Hermione's eyes misted as Harry muttered a "Fine" and walked away, without looking back.  
  
Hermione felt like screaming. "How could I have ever thought of him as my best friend?" She said outloud. "He's such a. Such a." Hermione gritted her teeth. "Such a jerk."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up at the clock. She was most probably the only student in the class hoping that it was earlier than what was showed.  
  
"Slow down you damn clock." She muttered, and the Ravenclaw next to her gave her a weird look.  
  
Hermione grimaced, and turned the other way. Then next minute, class was released. Hermione walked as slowly as possible on her way to the dungeons. Why did it HAVE to be Snape? She walked closer to Snape's door. The only comforting thought was that Draco had once walked through these halls everyday. Before she had even knocked, the door flew open.  
  
"Come in." Snape said distastefully. "I hope your ready to discuss some things."  
  
He handed her a rather large book. "Page 56." He said, answering her questioning eyes. "You'll find a long, and complex potion." Hermione was surprised. She'd expected it to be easy. It was merely a spell to knock Voldermort out. How complex could it be?  
  
"There are many items we have right now," Snape continued, "but then, there are a couple we don't have. That's your job. To find the ingredients we haven't yet obtained."  
  
Hermione looked down at the brown-tinged page.  
  
-Blood of a Dragon -Unicorn Hair -Squid Tentacle -Hair from a Centaur - Saliva from a dog  
  
The list went on to a couple of more items, as Hermione sighed. Some of this stuff would be hard. Hair of a Centaur? Centaurs were rather private creatures. Why would one want to give her its hair? It was even harder, though, because a Centaur would probably chase after her if she decided to just take one. Hermione looked on. Blood of a Dragon. That would be easy. Professor Snape would surely have that, and he would most likely have Unicorn hair too. Squid Tentacle? Where in the world. Her thought was cut off though as Snape began talking again.  
  
"We have all of this but the hair of the Centaur, and saliva. Will you be able to get them by the next couple of days?" He asked, looking through some papers.  
  
"Well, the saliva will be easy." She tilted her head to the side, thinking. "But a Centaur's toenail? That'd be hard!"  
  
"Yes it will." His eyes became cold again. "But Dumbledore seems to think you can accomplish it. Let's hope you can."  
  
"Will I be able to go out tonight?" She asked expectantly.  
  
"Yes. Of course." He said. "Just find a Centaur, and talk to him. Try not to let too much information slip, but most likely it will already know. Hopefully it'll like you."  
  
"I hope so to." Hermione muttered, gathering her things.  
  
  
  
Hermione snuck out of the portrait door, and walked quickly to the statue she and Professor Snape had discussed. The witch with a humped back loomed in front of her and Hermione stopped, leaning against it. She heard footsteps coming down the hall, and Snape came into view.  
  
"Tonight, you will only be searching for the hair of a Centaur." He handed her a container. "Try and get atleast two or three." He looked around. "Be back here in an hour or so to tell me the results."  
  
Hermione nodded and headed off.  
  
She walked through the grounds, and then into the Forbidden Forest. Noises, none sounding very friendly, came to her ears. She shivered. She'd only been in here a few times, and it still spooked her out. Especially at night. She trudged along, stepping over branches and roots. She heard a slurping noise close by, and she hurried even faster.  
  
"Where should I start though?" Hermione, though very smart, had no idea where to begin.  
  
She stumbled along, forging deeper and farther into the forest. Feeling tired, Hermione sat on a log. Breathing a little harder than usual, Hermione looked at her surroundings. Mostly dense trees, but here and there she noted different things. As she relaxed, she heard a rustle in the bushes, and a tall creature appeared, almost as if it were out of this air. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Now. What do we have here?" She heard a soft voice ask speak.  
  
  
  
WoO. The second chapter is done! Who can it be? Lol. Anyway, the 3rd chapter'll be coming out soon, so keep reading! (And review please!) I'll love you forever. =) 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay well, here's chapter 3, and thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermiome almost fell back off the log.  
  
"'Ermione?" A voice said.  
  
"Hagrid?" Hermione answered, jumping up. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Professor Snape said he would feel a bit better if I came 'long with ye." Hagrid said happily. "If anyone can help ye with findin' a Centaur, it'll be me."  
  
Hermione followed along next to him, as Hagrid walked deeper into the forest. The noises were now over-bearing Hermione, though Hagrid seemed to be doing fine.  
  
"They should be this way." Hagrid said, pointing in a direction that had even more trees.  
  
Dodging a small animal Hermione couldn't recognize, she climbed in-between the trees, and came into a clearing. Her mouth almost dropped open as she looked at 2 full-grown Centaurs. She came forward reluctantly while Hagrid boomed a hearty hello.  
  
"Hello friends! How're ye doin'?" He said.  
  
"Ah, Hagrid. You haven't visited us in while." The chestnut colored one said softly, bowing to him. "And who is your friend?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." If it hadn't been so dark, Hermione was sure he blushed. "This is Hermione." He said, pulling her forward.  
  
The other one, black-colored, stepped forward. "The stars are very interesting aren't they Hermione?" He bowed also. "I'm Tuthro. What is it you come for?"  
  
Hermione looked nervously at Hagrid. "Well, I'm doing something important for my school. And I was, well, wondering if I may have a couple of you tail-hairs?"  
  
The chestnut-colored Centaur nodded knowingly. "Yes, yes. We've heard of that. And the moon and stars have told us much more. You may pluck a few of my if you wish."  
  
Uncertain, Hermione stepped forward, pulled a few strands from his tail, and carefully placed them in her bottle. "Thank you."  
  
Tuthro smiled. "It is not a problem dear friend. And now, we must be off." He bowed, and then they galloped into even deeper woods.  
  
"Wow, they aren't half bad." Hermione said as they walked back.  
  
"Yeah. They kin grow on ye, those two." Hagrid said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione muttered, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Hermione finally felt like she could breath when they walked out of the dense trees. Sighing, she walked up to the school. Hagrid said good-bye, and walked into his hut. Faintly, Hermione could hear Fang's bark of happiness.  
  
"At least he's happy." Hermione said out-loud, shaking her head.  
  
She slowly walked into the castle, then cautiously toward the statue. Snape was already there, impatiently tapping his foot.  
  
"You think it took long enough?" he whispered angrily.  
  
"No. It could have been longer." Hermione said carelessly.  
  
"Come along. And bring the hairs." He paused. "That is, if you go them?"  
  
Hermione gave him a look that could freeze the sun. "Yes. What else could you expect?"  
  
Snape said nothing, and they walked toward his office. He opened the door, and let Hermione in.  
  
"I'll be right back. I have to grab something from the common room." He said, slamming the door before she could answer.  
  
Hermione looked around. "What in the world IS all this stuff?"  
  
She pulled various things from the counters, and desk. While looking at something that looked extremely like a gruesome piece of Dragon intestine, Hermione knocked over a fragile looking bottle. Obviously it wasn't as fragile as she thought, though, because it didn't break. She held it in her hand.  
  
"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while! But why are you in Snape's office?" Hermione said, examining it closer. It was her Time Turner. The one she had used in her 3rd year. The doorknob started turning, and Hermione hurriedly put the Time Turner in her pocket. This could definitely come in use.  
  
  
  
Hermione rolled of her bed, knocking her head on the table beside it. Oh, great start to a Saturday, she thought with distaste, especially after that weird dream. Pulling herself up, she looked around, magicking the clothes she wanted to wear over to her bed. She quickly put on her jeans, a shirt, and then put on her Gryffindor cloak. The rest of the 3 year and up students should be going to Hogsmead today, but Hermione was going to have to miss out on it. She'd been there enough to know it by heart anyway. Stuffing the Time Turner in her pocket, she dragged her self to the Great Hall.  
  
Almost immediately, she regretted deciding not to go to Hogsmead. Everyone going seemed so excited. She saw Ginny sitting next to Seamus, with Colin on the other side, laughing. She then spotted Harry and Ron talking, most probably about Quidditch. Hermione sighed, and sat down at the end of the table. Unfortunately, she had a good view of the Slytherin table. Pansy was there, although all over a different guy. Hermione felt like screaming, but instead stuffed her face with food, and fumed.  
  
Quickly going through her food, Hermione got up and headed to the library. Where I can be alone, she thought to herself.  
  
Opening the door, she looked inside. Good, no one's here, she though thankfully. Heading toward the very back of the library, Hermione felt the time turner in her pocket. She flopped down into a chair.  
  
"Ah, sweet silence." She said softly, taking the time turner from her pocket.  
  
She rolled it around in her fingers, remembering the old feel. She knew exactly what she could do with it. Tears began to form in her eyes. I can't, she said to herself sadly; it could ruin time, it could ruin everything.  
  
But then again, it could make everything better. Hermione got up, and paced the floor. Could she really do it? Was she really THAT stupid? And was there really a way? Hermione sat down again, and set the turner on the table standing beside her. Putting her head into her hands, Hermione argued with her self.  
  
Could she really go back in time, and save Draco from the horrible death he experienced?  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, crud, sorry about the delay. I WAS having a slight writers block, so sorry if this chapter sux. I know it does. Anyway, thanks for all my reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

Garsh. I WANT REVIEWS! PLEASE GIMME REVIEWS! They make me feel special inside! Humor me! ( Anyway! I just got done with the 3rd chapter and already I'm on the 4th! I came up with a different idea. Hermione won't be going back in time to see Draco. Her finger might just slip. And things might go too far. Hmm.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Hermione came out of the library dazed, the time turner clutched in her hand. Practically running through the halls, she made it to the Gryffindor common room. There were mostly 1 or 2 years that weren't able to go to Hogsmead. Hermione was happy. It meant no one would bother her. She jogged up to her dorm-room and jumped on to her bed. Breathing hard she stared at the piece of glass in her hand. Should she do it? She ran one hand through her hair, and sighed. Okay Hermione relax, she told her self. This is easy. You've done it a million times before.  
  
Hermione put her fingers on the indention, and closed her eyes, preparing her self for the familiar pull of her surroundings. Suddenly there was a slam of the door-room door, and Ginny barged in, looking madder than hell.  
  
"He's such an asshole." She said angrily, through her cloak around, while kicking over a chair.  
  
"Whoa whoa." Hermione hid the time tuner under her pillow. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ginny put her hands on her head. "Ugh. It's Seamus. He knows I'm in love with him, but he insists on ruining everything for me. He's just so annoying when he's not being the great," Her eyes softened, "sweet guy he usually is."  
  
Hermione was already standing up. "I'm sorry Ginny." She hugged her. "Why don't you go to talk to him about it?"  
  
Ginny shoulders began to shake. "He's just so infuriating. I can't talk to him after what I said." She looked up, her eyes filling with tears. "I told him I never wanted to see him again, and that I wish I'd never given him the chance of day."  
  
"Aw. Just try Gin!" Hermione said, gently pushing her to the door. "He's crazy about you. Surely he'll forgive you for a couple of cold words."  
  
"Okay." Ginny wiped her face quickly then glanced in Hermione's mirror. She hugged her again. "Thanks Hermione. I don't know where I'd be without you."  
  
"Ha, yeah right." Hermione said, falsely happy as she left.  
  
"Now I don't know if I can do it again." She said sadly, sitting back on the bed. She sighed, and pulled her dear friend out again.  
  
"You did me a lot of good my 3rd year." She said softly. "Do you think you can do it again?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes tightly, and flipped over the glass. Faintly she heard voices. Voices of the past. She opened her eyes slightly, and began seeing colors, mixed together. There were flashes of her with Harry at a Quidditch game. Then her hugging Ron when he told her he forgave her for "killing" Scabbers. Hermione closed her eyes again, holding back tears. Finally, opening her eyes again, she found her self on the Hogwarts premises.  
  
She pulled her self up, and looked around. It was a bright and cheery day. As she recalled, it had been a cold, dark night. Confused, she walked toward the doors. Suddenly they flew open, and a boy with silver blonde hair walked out. Was it Draco? She dodged behind a tree. She couldn't see him yet. What if he had just talked with her an hour ago or something? She looked on as he talked to a boy with black hair, and brooding eyes. She didn't recognize the boy. Cautiously, she stuck her head farther out. Draco looked different too. His nose seemed a bit longer, and his eyes more of a blue, than the usual gray. They came walking her way, still in a deep discussion. Hermione could work out a few bits and pieces.  
  
"No, no Severus. That won't work at all." The boy that looked like Draco said.  
  
"How do you know eh? I just want to get them back." The voice, which she assumed was Severus's trailed off.  
  
Then, she could hear no more. Looking out, she noticed they were already walking back up into the castle. Hermione sat lost in though. Severus? Who was Severus?  
  
"The only man I know is." The thought stopped. It was there, burned in her mind. Severus Snape?  
  
No, no, it couldn't be. Severus was a thirty-year old man, and this boy, was young, and fresh. She couldn't have possibly gone back THAT far. Hermione began to panic, as she searched for the time turner.  
  
"Where are you." she muttered, running her fingers through the grass.  
  
"Eh." A voice broke her concentration. "May I help ye with somethin' miss?"  
  
Hermione whipped her head up, her eyes connecting with the brown ones of Hagrid.  
  
"H-Hagrid?" she stuttered.  
  
"Eh. How didja know meh name?" He seemed surprised. "I haven't seen ye aroun' these parts bafore!"  
  
"Oh," Hermione looked nervously around. "I was told to look for you when I arrived. I'm the, uh, er, exchange student Professor Dumbledore has been awaiting."  
  
"Oh ye?" He ran his fingers through his short hair. "Never heard of no exchange studen'!" He said suspiciously, but led her to the door anyway.  
  
"So what be yer name eh?" Hagrid said, pulling the door open.  
  
"Um, I'm Hermione." She said looking at the corridors they were passing.  
  
Everything looks the same though, she said silently, except for all the people that are suddenly 20 years younger, take one or two, than usual.  
  
Hermione was pulled into an office, after Hagrid muttered "Strawberry Jags." They marched along, Hermione studying the many portraits.  
  
She heard a rustle of wings, and a beautiful Phoenix flew over their heads, and settled on the top of a chair. Hermione stared, then walked over to the desk, where Hagrid had been talking to Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, yes." She heard Dumbledore say.  
  
She looked at him closely. He still had a beard, but it was more gray, or silver, than white. His eyes were still mischievous; his grin still seemed amused. Hermione stepped up to his deck, her knees shaking.  
  
"So, your name is Hermione? May I ask where you've come from?" He smiled, almost like he already knew.  
  
"Well, I'm from America." She said simply.  
  
A look passed over his face, and he asked Hagrid to leave. After the half- giant walked out, he began again.  
  
"Miss Hermione." He said slowly. "Is there anyway you might know a Harry Potter?"  
  
Hermione jumped back. She looked at him unbelievably. "Well, yes. I did know a Harry Potter." She sat down on a chair. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, Harry has visited us once before." He said, smiling at the remembrance. "Quite a boy that one. Said he just wanted to see his dad."  
  
Hermione felt like crying, then again, she felt like yelling. So THAT'S how it was in Snape's office. Harry must have been caught with it. Then Snape took it, and stashed it in his office. Maybe had had been planning on going back in time, to fix what he did wrong. Who knows?  
  
"You're kidding." She laughed, but it came out more as a nervous cough. "So, how do you suppose I'll get back? The time turner was lost before I Hagrid found me."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes grew panicked. "Well, Mister Potter had it with him. I promised him a little of conversation, then he could go right back after he felt happy." He looked at her closely. "Are you saying that you lost the time turner?"  
  
Hermione felt ashamed. "Yes, I must've dropped it, near the woods."  
  
"Well, well," he leaned back, "why don't we go search for it then?"  
  
Meanwhile- -  
  
"A'right Fang! Go a'ead." Hagrid called, as his rather large dog ran out.  
  
Fang sniffed around the skirts of the woods, when finally, his nose bumped an object. He sniffed at it a little longer, then closed his mouth around it. Trotting over to his favorite digging spot, he began to dig. When the dog was satisfied, he picked up the strange- looking object, and dropped it into the hole.  
  
"Fang! 'Ow long der it take ter do yer bussiness eh?" Hagrid yelled.  
  
Hearing his master calling, Fang hurriedly scraped the dirt back over the hole then ran off toward the hut.  
  
  
  
Hermione walked along in comfortable silence with Dumbledore. Reaching the spot where he had landed, she stopped.  
  
"Here we are." She said. "This was exactly where I appeared. I looked for it a little before Hagrid came, but it probably wasn't enough. It's also dark. Maybe we should look for it in the morning?"  
  
"Let's a look a little bit now," he said lighting his wand.  
  
"Lumos." Hermione muttered, and began looking in the opposite direction of last time.  
  
They had searched for a good thirty minutes, when Hermione stood up, discouraged.  
  
"It's not here!" She whispered. "I've lost it, and I'll never be back in my own time."  
  
Though there's only one person who you'd truly miss, she told her self. There was only one person who really cared for you. You might be able to find some- -  
  
The thought was interrupted though, as she heard Dumbledore's grunt of agreement.  
  
"Yes," he said sadly. "There's only one thing to do though. Live here. We can't get you back to your own time, so you'll just have to live in our time."  
  
Hermione looked at him horrified. " Bloody hell! What do you mean live here? I can't do that!"  
  
Yet inside, she was suddenly feeling relieved. She kept the look on her face though, convincing Dumbledore she was thoroughly terrified.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe I can talk to our potions master. He might have a book of unusual potions. One might be time travel. Who knows? But for right now, you should live a," he paused, "well, a half- normal life."  
  
Hermione nodded, then followed Dumbledore as he walked back into the castle.  
  
  
  
WoO, well, there ya go! I hope you liked it, :-\. I dunno what house to put her in. Anyone got any ideas? You can tell me in a review or something. Don't e-mail though, that e-mail addy was deactivated. Oh well, the 5th chapter'll be up soon if I get some feedback. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

A lot of peoples said Gryffindor. Hmm, more like 2 or 3 lol. But anyway, I dunno which house to put her in, so I'm just gonna do eenie- meenie- minie- mo or something. Anyway, here's chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Hermione trudged through the halls looking her feet. Professor Dumbledore talked of various rules, and Hermione felt like yelling she already knew them. He let her into his office, him following close. Silently, Hermione sat in a chair, and Dumbledore say at his desk.  
  
"So, what house were you in before this interesting mishap?" He asked, writing on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Gryffindor." Hermione said softly. Her mind was still racing with thoughts of her predicament.  
  
I could help everyone, she told her self. I can tell everyone about Riddle and get him thrown into Azkaban. But what if no one believed me? I can at least tell the Headmaster.  
  
"Ah yes, I figured." He nodded. "Potter talked about a pretty, curly- haired girl when he was here." (Remember this was a while ago before him and Hermione had their problems)  
  
Surprised, Hermione looked up quickly, a tinge of pink flourishing on her face. "Yes well, that was a long time ago." She paused. "Professor, did Harry tell you about- - well dark things, and terrible massacres that were going to happen in the future?"  
  
It was Dumbledore's turn to be surprised. "He told me some hints, but I flat-out refused to hear the rest. I want things to happen as they should." He looked at Hermione. "Yet, you are here to stay it seems. You can probably stop anything from happening, but I don't know if you should."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, not looking at him. I CAN stop anything from happening, she thought. Anything, from Lord Voldermort, to what we have for dinner. Well maybe not dinner, but in terms with Lord Voldermort, yes.  
  
"Here you go." Dumbledore handed Hermione a couple of blankets and a nightshirt. "You can sleep in this extra room. The term has already started, but it's only been a couple of weeks. You should fit in nicely."  
  
Dumbledore then left her to sleep.  
  
Hermione sat up yawning, yesterday's events flooding to her mind. Today was- - Sunday? She rubbed her forehead, and breathed deeply. This was going to be hard. She pulled on her muggle clothing she had on the day before, leaving the Gryffindor cloak off. People might wonder why she already had one.  
  
Tiredly, Hermione walked to Dumbledore's office, said the password, and trudged through the halls. Dumbledore was sitting at his large desk, his phoenix on his shoulder. When he heard Hermione, he lifted his head.  
  
"Hello Hermione." He stood up, much to the displeasure of the phoenix. "I expect you slept well?"  
  
"I slept fine, thank-you." Hermione said, sitting down. "I was wondering when I'll be able to settle in a house?" "Hmm." Dumbledore shifted through papers. "Let me fine that thing. Now where did it go?"  
  
He looked through his desk, then through shelves, finally pulling out a ragged, old wizard's hat.  
  
"Here we are." He said, walking over to Hermione. "I'm sure you recognize this very well."  
  
Dumbledore set the hat on top of Hermione's head. Immediately she heard a voice.  
  
"Intelligent. Definitely intelligent, afraid of heights eh? Hmm. You are brave. Not afraid of much. But yet, there is a troubling, sad past, and a worried present. You would fit in well with the Slytherins. You could make a difference." There was a pause. "Yet, you would also work well as a Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione had no idea what to think. She could change her own house if she was forceful enough. She almost wanted to be in Slytherin, but then she would be in the same house as Draco's father, and Snape at that. Hermione's thoughts were running, and she was sure the hat was listening to them.  
  
"I want to be in Gryffindor." she told the hat.  
  
"Ah, yes." It whispered. Before Hermione could say anything, the hat made its decision. It yelled out a booming " Gryffindor" to the satisfaction of both Hermione, and Dumbledore.  
  
"That's very well then." Dumbeldore said. "I'll send up uniforms to your dorm. 5th year I presume?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione said. She was relieved that she was in Gryffindor. If she had been in Slytherin, she just might've strangled Draco's father.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Breakfast is being served right now. If you want, you can go ahead down. Or you may wait for me, and I'll introduce you later, maybe at dinner or lunch."  
  
Hermione decided she'd rather not just walk up to the Gryffindor table without Dumbledore saying she was in it himself. Hermione was feeling rather shy. Instead, of going down to the Great Hall, Dumbledore gave her a plate, and whatever Hermione wanted to eat, appeared. She sat in silence, thoughts running through her mind. She thought mainly of Draco. His eyes, his lips. Hermione shivered. His kiss. She sat down on the couch that was placed in front of the fireplace. Lying back, she closed her eyes.  
  
"What do I do?" she muttered. "I miss him so much. There's got to be a way for me to get back to Draco." Her heart was hurting.  
  
She could feel her heart telling her to cry. She hadn't cried much. A few tears were dropped from dreams. Then of course that talk with Ginny. Sighing, she turned on her side, and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
It rang through the air, her laughter. Draco pulled her closer, and kissed her. Sweet and slow, his tongue found it's way into her mouth. They were lying on the grass, in an open field. Flowers of all sorts, pansies, bluebonnets, sunflowers, daffodils, surrounded them. Suddenly, the clear blue sky turned dark, and stormy. There were screams of cold laughter; flashes of light crossed the sky. Then he appeared, the man that had taken away Draco's life. He stood there, looming over Hermione and Draco. His wand began to rise.  
  
"Hermione." A voice called. "HERMIONE!"  
  
"Draco?" Hermione opened her eyes, coming face to face with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. "You had me worried for a while. You've been asleep for the past four hours. Are you feeling well?"  
  
Hermione sat up abruptly. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Is it almost time for dinner?" Her stomach rumbled after the question was asked. Hermione felt a small blush come to her face.  
  
Dumbeldore smiled. "Yes, come along and we can present you to your new classmates."  
  
Hermione looked down at her wrinkly clothes, pulled her wand out and fixed them quickly.  
  
The two walked down the halls toward the Great Hall.  
  
"Are you ready Miss Hermione?" Dumbeldore asked softly.  
  
"Yes. As ready as I'll ever be." She answered, and Dumbledore opened one of the giant doors.  
  
A soft silence filled the hall as the many students saw Dumbeldore walk in. Hermione felt her face getting hot, so she kept her head down most of the endless walk.  
  
Finally, they made it to the Head Table, and Dumbledore stood at the top.  
  
Immediately any extra on-going conversations were abruptly shushed.  
  
"Hello students. Tonight is a special night. We have a new student that will be joining in our daily schedules." Dumbeldore motioned toward Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger. She should be welcomed by everyone as if she's been going here since the first day of the term."  
  
A small arousal of clapping filled the air. Hermione felt like she was a first year again. In some ways she WAS. After the clapping subsided stopped, Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Miss Granger has already been sorted into the appropriate house, and she will be residing in the Gryffindor House." He said.  
  
Now there was an even louder cheer coming from the Gryffindor table. Immediately, Hermione felt like smiling.  
  
"That is all." Dumbledore finished. To Hermione though, he said. "I was you to sit with the table right now. Is that okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded, and made her way down to the new friends she would be making. Looking over at the Slytherin table, she noticed the boy she'd seen earlier. The silver-blonde hair flashed in the light. It must be Draco's father, she thought to herself.  
  
Finding a seat next to a redheaded boy, and a brunette girl.  
  
The girl turned to her, smiling. "Hi! I'm Lily."  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione." Hermione said, shaking the girl's hand.  
  
"I can't wait to become friends!" she said excitedly. "All of my friends are boys at the moment. Most girls are too stuck up for me, but you seem different."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Neither can I. So who're your friends?"  
  
Lily flicked her hand over at a couple of boys. "The Marauders is what they call themselves." She said with an annoyed voice. "Always getting into trouble those four."  
  
Hermione looked over at the four boys. Her eyes widened as she saw an exact replica of Harry Potter. Then her eyes came to Sirius Black, a black-headed boy. He looked so young! Her eyes then moved to a cute brown-headed boy. Who can that be? No, not, REMUS? Hermione felt like laughing, but immediately stopped after her gaze fell on Peter Pettigrew. She felt like going right over there, and slapping him, but Lily began talking again.  
  
"Yeah, they're all rather cute, with an exception to the redheaded one. He'd a little, how shall I say, Kooky?" Lily giggled.  
  
Hermione looked at her. "Do you fancy one?"  
  
Lily blushed. "Yes, well. I kind of fancy Remus. BUT YOU CAN'T TELL."  
  
Inside she was surprised, but Hermione smiled anyway. "I wouldn't dare." They laughed again, and talked of other various things.  
  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. But even as she thought this, Draco's face remained in her mind. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sheesh. I haven't updated in forever. I'm a loser. Sorry if any of you really cared! So anyway, I kinda lost touch with what I was trying to do, but I'm just going to write, and see how it goes!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly, and looked around. Yawning she swung her feet off the bed and looked at the clock. 9:00am Ah, early as usual. The memories of her situation flooded back to her. Speaking with Lily. Seeing Harry's dad. What a rush! Suddenly, there was a groan from the bed next to her, and Lily's auburn head rose up.  
  
"What time is it?" Her question was muffled, considering her face was already back on her pillow.  
  
"9:10. So get up!" and Hermione threw a pillow at her.  
  
Instantly, Lily got up. "Hey!" She chunked her pillow at Hermione, and was immediately hit back.  
  
There was a small fit of pillows that woke up many of the other girls. Soon pillows were flying from all different directions, when Hermione finally gave up. Grabbing her clothes, she dodged the killer pillows as she made her way towards the bathroom. She hurriedly changed, and when she came out, the pillow fight had subsided. About time, she thought.  
  
Lily, who was also dressed, got up. "Ready for your classes. You'll probably have most of them with me."  
  
"Good." Following Lily out the portrait door, Hermione headed to the Great Hall. When they walked in Hermione gasped. The room was miraculously decorated, filled with red and white streamers. There was a stand in the corner with a large heart background.  
  
"What's this all for?" Hermione breathed in the feeling of awe deeply.  
  
Lily looked at her strangely. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day smart one. They must have gotten a head start with the decoration. But trust me, it gets a lot better the night of the dance."  
  
Hermione was surprised. They had never had a celebration for Valentine's Day back in the future or past. Or whatever you want to call it.  
  
"Really? What kind of dance is it?" she asked.  
  
"Just a- -" Lily was about to finish answering, but her talking ceased with a shriek as a large proportion of something sticky and brown flew into her face. A few Slytherins near by, that saw the incident, began roaring with laughter.  
  
Scraping it out of her eyes, Lily looked around angrily, and centered her vision on (whom else?) but the four Marauders. All of them turned the other way, trying to hide their laughter. Lily stalked over to where they were sitting.  
  
"Which one of you did it?" Lily's tone was deathly.  
  
Hermione walked slowly over toward them. The young Sirius's gaze landed on her for an escape route. "Well hello there! I'm Sirius Black." He stood up, ready to shake Hermione's hand. "Want a tour of the Library? Or anywhere else, because I'm sure Lily already covered the Great- -"  
  
"Sit down Sirius! Which one?!" Lily's eyes were blazing.  
  
Sirius looked surprised then sat back down next to James. She slammed her hand on the table, and the rest of the Gryffindors looked down at her. None of the Marauders spoke.  
  
Finally, Lily couldn't take it. Sticking her hand in James' biscuit gravy, she slung her hand right into Sirius' face, then wiped the rest on Peter's. They both jumped up, and Hermione noticed Sirius hand was waiting extremely close to his gravy. James and Hermione were the first to begin laughing, followed soon by the other tables. Remus was currently on the floor. It looked like he was having trouble breathing for laughing so hard.  
  
Lily quickly wiped her face off with a napkin, a satisfied look on her face.  
  
"That." Breath. "Was so." Deep breath. More laughter. "Great." James finished.  
  
Lily merely sat down at the table, and began eating. "All in a day's work." She grinned toothily at Sirius, who was wiping his face off.  
  
"Hell, how did you even know it was me. It was Peter!" Sirius sat down next to Hermione.  
  
Peter looked at Sirius coldly. "Whatever Siri. It was James."  
  
Lily looked up quickly at James, who had a, most likely fake, innocent look on his face. "Really now James?"  
  
"Nope." He said simply, getting up. "I got to go guys. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Probably off to the library to 'catch up.'" Sirius said, making an impression of James.  
  
Hermione's curiosity was pricked. "He goes to the Library much?"  
  
"So she isn't a mute." Remus joked, and Lily hit him playfully on the arm.  
  
"All the time." Peter shrugged. "Sometime's it's annoying."  
  
Hermione felt hatred flooding toward her. Just looking at Peter made her cringe. Hermione nodded, concentrating her gaze on her food. Lily asked if she could see Hermione's schedule.  
  
"Sure." Hermione tossed it at her.  
  
"Not taking Divination? Why not?" Lily asked, seemingly surprised. "It's usually one of the most popular classes here."  
  
Hermione remembered, long ago, the time she had had to spend with her Divination teacher. It was one of her worst classes. Especially since it was mostly guesswork. Hermione was fond of solid facts.  
  
"Never been interested in it. That's all." Hermione stuffed her schedule in her bookbag, and finished eating.  
  
  
  
Later that day- -  
  
Hermione was amazed to see many of her old professors, except much, much younger. She already knew about Professor McGonagall, but was soon to be surprised by Professor Flitwick, and Professor Binns.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe this. She had already learned most of the material of her fifth year, but now, they hadn't discovered much at all. She knew that Unicorn blood, was not in fact, a cure for the Aveda Kadevra curse. But this time period thought it was! Hermione shook her head, as she made her way to the Library.  
  
"I wonder if they even have a 'Restricted Area' in this time." Hermione pulled open the doors, and went inside. There was one person in there. It was a boy, with messy black hair. The name "Harry" flashed through her mind, but she shook it off.  
  
James Potter lifted his head, and smiled. "Well hello there. Your name's Hermione right?"  
  
Hermione smiled back, and sat down next to him. "Yep, and you're James."  
  
He nodded, then tilted his head to the side questionably. "So, what are you doing here? Usually I'm the only one crazy enough to be prepared for Exams."  
  
Why couldn't Harry take after his dad when it came to studying? Hermione though sadly, then turned her direction back to the present. (Or present for that time. Oh you know!)  
  
"Well, at my old school, I was always top of my class." Hermione almost yelled at herself. Being cocky are we Hermione? She thought, annoyed. "So, I suppose I should keep it up here too. Especially since I already missed some of the year."  
  
James looked at her approvingly. "Good, some competition." Then almost as an afterthought, he said. "You know, you haven't missed much, and I could probably help you catch up. You ARE in most of my classes."  
  
Hermione blushed a soft pink and nodded. "That'd be great."  
  
James pulled out a few books, and continued to tell her of the things she missed in DADA. "We really just covered curses so far. We're in the middle of it now. We talked about the simple curses, and soon we'll go on to the more complex."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah, most of that I know."  
  
James looked a little surprised. "Usually we're the only academy that goes this far into our studies. That's why we're one of the most respected of the wizarding schools."  
  
Hermione came up with a quick response. "Oh, I study in my spare time, and I have a lot of that you know."  
  
The blue-eyed boy chuckled. "Well, now we can study together."  
  
He smiled, and she smiled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there you go! I'm so happy I finished this chapter. It was one of the hardest yet. That's why I hadn't updated in so long. Anyway! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Author's Note

Okay, this note is going on all of my stories. I've kind of lost where I'm going with these stories, and I'm not sure if people like them or not. If no one likes what I write, then I don't want to embarrass myself by writing, and I'll go outside and play basketball. I'm thinking about taking a break, but if I get a little more people telling me what they think, I'll probably start again. Well anyway, thanks for all of ya who have reviewed so far! 


	8. Chapter 7

Good lord, I can't BELIEVE it's been so long since I last updated this story. I just kind of forgot about it. I hope I still have all the people that were reading it before. Ahh no more reviews! * Scary thought * Anyway, this chapter will probably suck :-\, but oh well. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7-  
  
Hermione glanced back down at her hands, while James kept talking. She tried hard to keep her mind on the boy in front of her, but it just wasn't working. Of course, you should know exactly whom Hermione's thoughts were trained on. The blonde Draco, that now seemed so far away, filled her mind. When she looked at James, she saw Draco. When she looked down at the writing on her beloved books, she only thought of his voice. It tore at her heart, at her soul. She couldn't help but think if there wasn't a Voldermort, Draco would still be alive. She just kept at it. Again, and again. If she hadn't made Dumbledore take her with him to Draco's mansion, he might still be alive, and Hermione wouldn't be stuck back in who-knows- where.  
  
Hermione stared off in space, a tad bit of water reaching the brim of her eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" she felt a hand on her arm, and quickly shook her head.  
  
"Sorry. Spacing off there wasn't I?" she laughed nervously, swiping away the tear.  
  
"Yeah, you were, but hey, doesn't everyone?" James smiled.  
  
No not really, Hermione thought annoyed at her self.  
  
"So- -" But before James could say anything else, the library clock caught his eye. "Hell, class starts in 10 minutes! Oh well, I'll see you in Potions later!" Quickly picking up his books, and waving good-bye to Hermione, James dashed out of the library.  
  
After James was out of sight, shivered. Just thinking about Potions made her sick. The Potions master, a witch with brown, mousy hair, and black eyes, was just as bad as her former Potions master, Severus Snape, if not worse. If you dared to even ask Professor Levi a question, you were risking your House at least 50 points.  
  
Hermione sighed, telling herself to not think about the Professor, and gathering up her books, trudged off to Professor Binns' classroom.  
"I hate that class," Lily said disgustingly, slamming her book- bag down on her desk.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Mr. Binns is pretty boring I guess."  
  
"Boring? BORING! He's only maybe 10 times worse than that."  
  
Lily's dramatic outburst was causing many strange looks from the other students in Professor McGonagall's class.  
  
"I mean, who REALLY cares about something that happened a 100 years ago? It was just a few little wars." Lily whispered, exasperated.  
  
"Well, history can repeat itself. That's why we have to be ready for it." Hermione said matter-of-factly, pulling out her books.  
  
Lily just stared. "Now, where are you from again?"  
  
"The future. I know everything that's going to happen." Hermione laughed jokingly.  
  
Lily laughed. "Yeah, okay. Just a little crazy there aren't we?"  
  
A much younger Professor McGonagall walked in the next second, and the class quieted down. Her hair was now a pure brown, the gray gone, and her eyes seemed brighter, with the lack of wrinkles that used the sprinkle her face.  
  
"Settle down." The Professor looked sharply at a group of Slytherins making a ruckus in the back of the room. "Settle down!"  
  
Finally, they stopped talking, and watched her lazily. It seemed as if she was about to take points off, but she continued on her lesson.  
  
"Today, we are going to turn a leaf into a quill. This won't be too difficult, so- -"  
  
Hermione pushed the Professor's voice out of her mind. She had already done this particular spell before, and was sure she still remembered how. She sighed, and thought of different things. How was she supposed the get back? The time turner had disappeared! Hermione desperately searched her memory for any wisp of the last time that she had seen the time turner.  
  
I had gotten here, then heard Severus and Draco- - No, Lucious talking. Then Hagrid came along. I just don't see how I could have lost it. Unless someone, or something, took it. The thoughts flitted through her mind, trying to find any excuse for the lost item.  
  
"Miss, uh, Granger?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out through her thoughts. She looked up, half- expecting it to be the McGonagall she remembered so well, but it wasn't, there were no gray streaks there.  
  
"Erm, yes Professor?" Hermione spoke softly.  
  
"I asked you to show us how much you have learned from your old school. Can you turn the leaf into a pencil?" She asked sternly. It was most obvious she expected Hermione to fail.  
  
Hermione almost smiled to her self, and lazily waved her wand. "Pencilomo" As expected, the leaf formed into a perfect quill.  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded approvingly. "Very well, indeed. Fifteen points to Gryffindor."  
  
There was a rustle of pleasure on the Gryffindor side. Hermione felt the smile creeping upon her lips, and Lily gave her a thumbs up. So far, so good.  
  
-- Lunch --  
  
"For a new student you sure are learning fast. You knew every question Professor Levi threw at you! She always seems to try and trip up the new students you know."  
  
Hermione had succeeded in surviving her Potions class, and was feeling extremely renewed. Professor Levi had tried to confuse Hermione with questions that didn't have truth to them at all! One particularly ridiculous question she recalled quite well.  
  
"Miss Granger." The old professor sneered. "Tell me, why is it Grindylow blood can't be used in a Potion to revive an unconscious person from their sleep?"  
  
Hermione looked straight back into her eyes. "Grindylows have no blood ma'am. It is more of a slime- -" (Ha! I made that up, so yeah.)  
  
"We need no explanations from you, Miss Granger!" She interrupted angrily. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being a smart- alec."  
  
Now, looking up at the Great Table, where a disgruntled Professor Levi was sitting, Hermione outright grinned at the memory. Who cares if she lost a few points? She was used to it anyway, and it was a bonus to get under the skin of a professor like Levi.  
  
Things weren't so different from when she were back with Harry and Ron. She was still the smartest girl, out of almost every grade, and already found a new friend. It also helped that Lily was much like Harry. Then her thoughts turned to Harry and Ron. Even if they left on a bad footing, she still missed them.  
  
"Ah, hello James." Lily smiled, then smiled even wider as Remus walked up.  
  
"Hey, go Hermione with ticking off Professor Levi. That was great. Especially with all those trick questions she was throwing at you."  
  
Hermione merely grinned. Much like Snape, she thought to herself.  
  
Remus and Lily seemed to be having a conversation of their own, so Hermione focused her attention on James, and the new arrival, Sirius.  
  
The black- haired, rather good- looking boy stuck out his hand, and smiled ruefully. "I don't suppose we have met properly. I'm Sirius Black."  
  
Hermione smiled back, and shook his hand. "Hermione Granger."  
  
He held her hand for a moment, before an amused James started teasing them. "Tick, tock, tick, tock. Never thought handshakes could last that long."  
  
Hermione blushed, and let go of his hand, while Sirius laughed. "All right Potter, quit being a prat."  
  
James grinned, before his attention was drawn to the Ravenclaw table. It seemed as if he were right when he said everyone spaces off. Following his gaze, Hermione found a pretty blonde, talking animatedly with her friend.  
  
"We lost him I'm afraid," Sirius said, waving his hand in front of James' face. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table, then back at Hermione.  
  
"That's Julie Smithers. James has had it for her for almost a year. Rather pathetic I must say." He chomped into a piece of roast beef. "Mmm, thatsh good."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Didn't your mother every tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" She shook her fork at him playfully.  
  
"Nope." Sirius took large bite from his mashed potatoes.  
  
Hermione shook her head, and then getting annoyed with the quiet James, poked him with her fork.  
  
"Hey!" James rubbed his arm where 4 little red dots were appearing. "You could just, tap me or something."  
  
Hermione gave a lopsided grin. "Couldn't help myself. Besides, you were drooling."  
  
Sirius laughed. "You were James. Your lucky Hermione did something about it before your beloved Julie saw." He drew out the name Julie in a teasing way.  
  
"Whatever," James muttered, finishing his meal. "I'll talk to you both later okay?"  
  
"Bye." They both said in unison. Remus and Lily also left. To get something from their dorm, Lily had said.  
  
That's a likely story, Hermione smiled to herself.  
  
"So, your going to the Valentine's dance tomorrow night right?" Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah, I don't have dress robes or anything though." Hermione trailed off, while Sirius shrugged.  
  
"There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow morning. That's when most of the girls were talking about going. You can probably go with Lily."  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful. "Yeah, that sounds good."  
  
"So, save me a few dances then?" Sirius said, looking hopeful.  
  
Hermione was surprised, but grinned. "Sure."  
  
For that one minute, she did not see, or think about Draco, but the black headed boy in front of her.  
  
--  
  
Whoa, I'm praying I get reviews. Yeah, I know this chapter sucked, but I didn't know what else to write about. (Teehee) Anyway, the next chapter will be better! I hope :-\ =) 


End file.
